The New Recruit
by MidnightStorm13
Summary: Adventure Time! A named Jasmine joins the Generator Rex crew!
1. Chapter 1

No, I do not own generator rex or it's characters. I hate disclaimers, but I gotta do it.

"yawn! I wish something awesome would happen right about now"

Crash!

"what the~"

My mom grabs me and we jump out the window. "What just happened!" I yell.

"Your arm!" she exclaims.

I look over at my arm. "I got chills…" my eyes roll up in my head.

"Jasmine..Jasmine….Jasmine!...JASMINE!" I open up my eyes. I see a woman over me flashing a light into my eyes. I was laying on a cold metal table. "Jasmine? Can you understand what I am saying?" A monkey jumps up on the table and pokes me in the face. "oww" "Yep, she's awake Doc." It says. I try to sit up fast but a arm steadys me up. I didn't believe who were standing before my eyes. Rex! Bobo! Six! And the Doc Holiday herself! My eyes widen to saucers. " Don't be afraid, we're not going to hurt you." Says Six.

"Hi, I'm Rex~"

"I know who you are!"

"Huh? How you~"

"And You're Six, Bobo, and !"

"Uhm, How did you know our~"Starts Holiday with a questioning look.

"how did you know my name?"

"Your wallet, but that still doesn't explain how you~"

"I'm not from around here. Uhm… where's my mom?"

"You came out of a portal, alone. We didn't call an ambulance because Rex sensed something about you."

"I could feel something in you through my nanites. It was weird, so we took you to Dr. Holiday to check you out. You're an evo of some sort."

"Wow! Well… do you know my powers?"

"Sadly no, we were hoping you did."

This is so cool! Me, an ordinary girl now evo! Met the hotty Rex and the rest! How could this get any better for me?

"Can I join providence then?"

First chapter! Awesome! Just for clearance, I'm Jasmine. Yes, me, EGG. (lol rhyme time)


	2. Chapter 2

Yes...I know...

DEAR MINIONS,

This is a new upload of this story and as I have stated on my profile page, I will be continuing my stories with a blow up come back! Shame on me :[. Please accept my apologies :[. Well, as I must remind folks, JE NE SUIS PAS LA PROPRIETAIRE DE LES PERSONNES! I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT JASMINE). Enjoy! Warning: contains false info

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Well, we will have to run a series of tests on you to see what exactly we are dealing with here. Also, I can't authorize you to be a providence agent, only-"<p>

"Yeah, yeah. Only White Knight can do that." Jasmine replied.

"Let me run a physical and some tests on you to see so I can write that report. Please step on this scale."

Jasmine stepped on the scale and it read 145 lbs. Holiday also took her height (5 ft 9 in) and the usual. "I feel like i'm at the doctor's office back home," Jasmine said. "Yet, this is sooo unreal."

"What do you remember before you ended up here? Did you see anything? Were you with anyone?" asked Six.

"The last thing I remember was being at home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_**JASMINE'S POV**_

I was just coming home from school. I got into the door and dropped my back on the couch. "Maaaaaaaaaaa! I'm hooooome! Ima go upstairs to my room. If you need me, just yell!" It was quite odd because I didn't hear a peep from my mom or my uncle. I kick back in my room and get on my laptop. I got on and began to read a new story. "Jeez it's quite and boring around here. Yawn! I wish something awesome would happen right about now..."

Crash!

"what the~" I hear 2 types of footsteps, a pair of heavy ones and some lighter ones. The lighter footsteps were coming towards my door. I look and my mom grabs me and we jump out the window. "What just happened!" I yell.

"Your arm!" she exclaims.

I look over at my arm. "I got chills…" my eyes roll up in my head. Just before I passed out, I saw a woman in the background looking out the window we jumped out of.

End of Pov

* * *

><p>"What did she look like?" asked Six.<p>

"I only remember a bit about her. I didn't see her up close. She worn a crown, she had long black hair, void eyes, her complexion was a bit of a fair golden tan, she wore a strange black suit..."

"Wow, I thought you only remembered a little bit about her." said Rex shocked.

"Maybe that's her superpower, eagle eyes" snickered Bobo.

"So says the talking monkey..." Jasmine replied.

"Hey!"

"Rex, take Jasmine to the training room so we test her abilities." said. Dr. Holiday. They all went to the training room which was pure white ( NOT surprising to Jasmine at all). "Alright, if you're ready we shall begin. First, let's see if you can build machines like rex. Rex, please instruct her on how you do it." ordered Holiday from the intercom.

"Just focus Jasmine. Think of what you want to build and let your nanites help and guide you. Let's try simply activating them."

Jasmine swallowed hard. She wanted to impress Rex and not fail at the tests. She stood completely still, focusing on herself. She starts to shake and a blood vessel forms in her head. "I think I've got somethiiiiiing..."

* * *

><p><strong>"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! So sorry but my evil girl genius side is still dom. So I must inform you my dear minions, I will try to update every 1-3 days. It will depend because I will be updating my other stories as well. They all need my special attention."<strong>

**Bobo: jeeeez, ya could at least give a spoiler.**

**MS13: hmm, idk... Ok ok. Fine! I want to make my minions happy :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>SPOILER:<span>**_

_**WARNING: The following is a spoiler and will tell the next part of the story. You no likey spoiley? Then go back to the top of the page and click, next page. If you like a spoiler, keep reading on and spoil yourself. :] Enjoy.**_

"I can't hold this much longer!" "Rex nooooo!" exclaimed Holiday.

"This will be the last of your friends if you don't do as I say!"

"I will never(say neeeeverr. couldn't resist)! How could I ever join the likes of you?!"

"What's this? You can't! It's Impossible!"

"Is it? Now it's my hero time!"


End file.
